Black Panther Prelude
Black Panther Prelude is a digital comic set before the events of Black Panther.Marvel Comics Full OCTOBER 2017 SOLICITATIONS It takes place shortly after the events of Iron Man. Synopsis Part I Wakanda. The most technologically advanced nation in the world – and protected by the mighty BLACK PANTHER! Learn how T’CHALLA became the legendary hero of Wakanda in this ALL-NEW, NEVER-BEFORE-TOLD tale set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! See how the mantle was passed to the future king, in a time when superheroes were just emerging in the larger world, before this winter’s BLACK PANTHER film hits theaters!Marvel's Black Panther Prelude (2017) #1 (of 2) Part II WAKANDA'S PROTECTOR BECOMES A HERO! You know the BLACK PANTHER from Marvel's Captain America: Civil War, but you've never seen him on a solo mission as deadly as this! And in order to defeat the merciless mercenaries ZANDA and DOUGLAS SCOTT, he'll need to sink his claws in deeper than ever before! The conclusion to this ALL-NEW story set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a must-read before this winter's Marvel's Black Panther hits theaters!Marvel's Black Panther Prelude (2017) #2 (of 2) Plot The Panther and the People, Part One One week before the concluding press conference of Iron Man, T'Challa has assumed the responsibility of Black Panther and protects Wakanda and its people from external threats. He returns from one such mission, fighting off the Congolese rebels who threaten to encroach upon Wakandan territory. Back at their headquarters, T'Challa's father T'Chaka, King of Wakanda and former Black Panther is watching a WHiH World News live, with Tony Stark declaring his identity to the press. He discusses Stark's impulsiveness and emotional nature with T'Chaka and expresses pleasure at how quickly T'Challa has adopted the Black Panther mantle. T'Chaka briefs him about a situation where two Wakandans are trapped as part of a hostage situation. With help from S'Yan of the Wakandan Design Group, they are able to trace the culprits Zanda and Douglas Scott to Paraguay. As T'Challa leaves for their rescue, he is joined by Okoye who has been assigned to monitor T'Challa's progress in the mission. Together, T'Challa and Okoye reach Asunción, Paraguay at the spot of the hostage. Both put up a fight against the goons hired by Zanda and Scott. Eventually, Scott knocks Okoye off and Zanda uses a set of Vibranium bullets she received as payment from a prior mission on T'Challa. The bullet pierces the Black Panther's Vibranium suit, wounding him. The Panther and the People, Part Two After hurting the Black Panther with vibranium bullets, Zanda aims her revolver towards the hostages only to be thwarted by the Panther. Okoye gets back up to fight Douglas Scott and tells the hostages to make a run for it. Zanda sends her mercenaries behind the hostages but Black Panther deflects their bullets and handles them. Drawn in by the commotion inside, the Paraguay cops arrive at the scene to take in Zanda and Scott who manage to escape. Okoye is disappointed that the duo let them leave but Black Panther intends to follow them to the others in their gang. Zanda and Scott make way towards the freighter arranged for their escape. Unbeknown to them, they're trailed by the Black Panther and Okoye in their Wakandan ship. As the two mercenaries arrive at the freighter and are about to depart, Black Panther and Okoye subdue their henchmen. Okoye takes on Scott as Black Panther comes face to face with Zanda. Angry at him for botching up the hostage job and her subsequent payment, she threatens to shoot him again with the vibranium bullets. However, the Black Panther holds up a grenade and detonates it at the spot. While he remains unharmed by the suit, the resulting explosion kills Zanda and knocks out Scott. Okoye and T'Challa (in the Black Panther suit) return back to Wakanda. Facing the huge Panther sculpture in Wakanda, T'Chaka expresses happiness at how the mission went down while still noting that he has a few more lessons to impart to T'Challa in his transition to the Black Panther. Appearances Characters *T'Challa/Black Panther *Zanda *Douglas Scott *N'Taki *T'Chaka *S'Yan *Okoye *Tony Stark (news) *James Rhodes (news) Locations *North Kivu, Democratic Republic of the Congo *Golden City, Wakanda **Citadel *Asunción, Paraguay *Los Angeles, California (news) **Stark Industries Headquarters (news) *Brazil (mentioned) *South Africa (mentioned) *Narobia (mentioned) Events *Rescue of Wakandan Hostages * (mentioned) Items *Panther Habit *Kimoyo Beads *Vibranium Spear *Vibranium Bullets Vehicles *Royal Talon Fighter Organizations *Golden Tribe *Border Tribe *Wakandan Design Group *Dora Milaje *United Nations ** *WHiH World News * *Stark Industries (news) *War Dogs (mentioned) Trivia *The comic is featured in Black Panther Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:Black Panther (film) Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp